


The Last To Remain

by orphan_account



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Motonari's Blue Route from SB3 (heavy spoilers). Some unhealthy crack to cope with the nasty, I really like this ship anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last To Remain

All the pieces had been set into place, and all Motonari had to do was wait. Eventually, it happened.

Motochika killed Ieyasu.

As if in a chain reaction to this, Motonari killed an exhausted Yoshitsugu, and then an exhausted Mitsunari. Their exhaustion had, of course, been carefully planned.

Then Motonari killed Motochika, but not before telling him that Ieyasu was innocent of his alleged crimes.

Finally, Motonari stepped into the dungeons of his base to face Kanbe, who, under the orders of Motonari himself, had been the true perpetrator that had set Motochika up against Ieyasu.

The silhouette of his slender frame looked menacing in the sparingly lit cell, his helmet bearing a somewhat diabolical shape against the light behind him.

"So this is it, huh? Motonari," Kanbe said in greeting, squinting at the newly celebrated unifier of the land. "I'm the last one standing in your way, right? I guess I should be honored that you're personally coming to off me yourself."

Motonari didn't say anything, the shadows on him too dark the let him be read. Kanbe braced himself, his iron burden attached to his wrists ready to strike.

"I bet it took the wind out of you taking on Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu AND Motochika one after another. It was right of you to wait before--" Kanbe said, but then stopped when the sound of Motonari dropping his weapon interrupted him.

"Shut up and hold me, you fool," Motonari said, a very strange urgency straining his voice.

"Uhh…?" Kanbe said, feeling his resolve change. And change it did.

They had hot sex.

When the euphoria wore off, Motonari contemplated his original plan of killing Kanbe too, just as well as Kanbe, who hadn't quite recovered as quickly, found himself in a dreamy haze of being just one end-boss away from grasping the country as well as being in the arms of an icily beautiful man. Or rather, having one in his arms. He was so small. His smallness tugged at some deeply ingrained need within Kanbe to be protective of something. It was very hard to resist the feeling, though logically, Kanbe knew that the smallest ones were always the most vicious. Especially after having felt the barbs of this one in particular smack his ego around far too often. He slowly sobered up.

"I should squeeze your neck. I mean… I'm going to. Kill you, that is."

"Will you now," Motonari murmured. "Wouldn't you want to look the least bit dignified, though, when you become the country's ruler? I'm talking about your shackles, idiot," he added severely at Kanbe's outraged puzzlement.

He really could – should – crush him, right then, right now. It was already a perfect position, he just needed to tighten his arms and just squeeze, and squeeze….. but as he started doing so, Motonari gave a deep guttural noise from his throat that Kanbe felt against his chest and run along to do something to his heart strings. That blasted tininess of his. Curse him for the vague resemblance of a fawn, not quite trembling in terror rather than breathing hotly against his neck in a most distracting manner.

"You're very hot," Motonari said, and it didn't sound like a compliment. Kanbe released him, reluctantly. 

"So… how will we remain, now?" Kanbe said, watching Motonari fuss with his hair with an air of dignity before starting to redress. There was no way this odd scene of irrationality would be anything permanent.

"Simple," Motonari said. "You will die."

"What?!"

"In fact, you are already dead. Provided you had taken any of the meals brought to you. I had them poisoned. However," he added quickly, seeing as Kanbe was probably about to do something violent. "The poison will only come into effect when I die. This rule has been bound by a source with immense mystical powers."

Incredulously, Kanbe stared with visible difficulty in processing the information.

"…… do you really take me for such a fool," he started carefully.

"Think what you will. It is up to you if you want to risk it."

Kanbe gawked, visions of merrily beating the other to a bloody pulp crossing his mind's eye. Motonari carried on. "Besides, shouldn't your priority be something else? Losing some weight, perhaps...?"

As if frozen on the spot, Kanbe almost didn't notice the jab. Then, something like realization crossed his features. "Wait… do you mean to say. You're releasing me from my cell? I'm... free?!"

Motonari glanced coldly over his shoulder. "You'll never be free," he said haughtily. Then he left for higher, sunnier ground, leaving the prison doors wide open behind him.

It was a lie of course, the thing about Kanbe being magically poisoned. But Motonari was certain that the giant would rack his poor brain over it. Just as well. Motonari never really viewed Kanbe as a particular threat to his objectives, seeing how easy it was to whip him into shape, wrap him around his little finger. And he really was a far too useful a pawn to dispose of anytime soon.

As for Kanbe, he felt disgusted at the same time as he felt perversely excited at his predicament of possibly serving as Motonari's bodyguard, possibly a little something more – for the time being though, he remained plain disgusted. It was hard and it hurt, having to compromise your life-long dreams of achieving total conquest.

He stepped outside, and the sun blinded him.


End file.
